


Demonic Temptations

by Black_Lotus



Category: Outcast (Comics), Outcast (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sidney, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, I'm Going to Hell, Little Aaron, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Sex, Two Chapter Smut Fest, Underage Sex, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: Aaron is fully aware of Sidney's dark desires.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, almost ten o'clock and dark clouds dominated the sky as far as the eye could see. A light breeze sailed through the trees that had long ago let their leaves fall. Norvelle's trailer could be considered creepy and out in the middle of the supernatural nowhere but Aaron found it peaceful, the quietude, there was a sense of tranquillity. Sidney had let him – for lack of a better term – hang out at his house for almost two weeks now, cooking for him and letting him watch TV. That was exactly what Aaron MacCready found himself doing that Wednesday evening, slumped on the greyish couch with the television as the only source of light other than the silver moonlight creeping through the blind behind him. Normally the white-haired man sat at his small kitchen table with long periods of silence but for whatever reason he'd chosen to sit on the couch as some old episode of  _Star Trek_ played. Neither of them spoke as William Shatner and his crew investigated an unknown planet.

Sidney sat closest to the kitchen area and just like the last  two weeks of knowing this fire haired boy was trying to avoid taking him on the couch, holding him down until his wrists bruised. That was what the human Sidney wanted but the demon had more self-control, far more. To begin with Sidney had thought his want for the teenager to be the reason he let him hang around and fed him, but as time had gone on Sidney had come to realise that he actually liked Aaron, the boy was a lot smarter than he or anyone else thought and could be easily manipulated to strike blows against Reverend Anderson. Aaron had started spending most nights there, only going home in the early hours of the morning, sometimes he'd sleep there if Anderson was at Patricia's house; which Sidney enjoyed because he got to watch the teenager sleep.

The television may have been on but the older man's attention was firmly on young Aaron, his skin was smooth and porcelain. Dark eyes that hid under his messy red hair, if Sidney got his way it would get trimmed and combed into some kind of order; not too much though or that messy innocence would be taken away. His neck was long and perfect for biting into, leaving purple bruises that marked the teenager as his. Aaron always wore t-shirts and boring hoodies, the staple of any teenager, but Sidney's cerulean eyes could still make out the lean and strong body beneath, oh how he wanted to run his hands over that body.  _I bet he'd taste innocent too._ The demon resisted the urge to lick his lips.

Sidney had just started to think about how it would feel to have Aaron's firm thighs wrapped around his hips when he felt eyes on him. Sure enough when he glanced up the redhead had turned to watch him, television forgotten and a smug smile decorating his young face. They stared at one another for a time, Sidney didn't care that he'd been caught, there was nothing illegal about watching him, Aaron had come to his house after all; well, the house he'd commandeered. If this was to be a staring contest then Sidney would certainly last longer. 

Suddenly Aaron shot towards Sidney, pushing him back so as the younger man could straddle him and the demon was actually shocked; something that didn't happen all that often. Aaron kissed him, it was messy, lacking in finesse and most importantly short and chaste. When the teen pulled back the white-haired man just continued to look at him. 

“I've seen you watching me, you know, I know you want me. You do don't you?”

That teasing smile was back and his voice dripped with it, Sidney kept his hands rested against the grey couch pillows though and away from the seventeen year old in his lap.

“It's time you go home.” Was all he said, voice deep and soft yet powerful.

Aaron just laughed, completely unaware of who – what – he was in the lap of. Sidney could feel Aaron's body heat radiating through his jeans and past his own dark slacks, it was almost heavenly; which the demon found ironic to say the least. He got out of those thoughts pretty quickly and moved to push Aaron off him, the boy was going nowhere though and snaked his arms around Sidney's neck.

“Just admit it, you want me.” Accused Aaron, all smug smiles and tempting skin. “You basically caress me with your eyes from that table-” He gestured to the kitchen table Sidney normally occupied. “- you stare at my ass and watch me sleep. Think about fucking me. I know you want to so do it.”

The redhead shuffled closer pressing their chests together. Sidney had to cling to every ounce of strength he had not to pin Aaron to the couch and rip his clothing away. There was an internal battle going on inside the older man, the human who'd abducted children and wanted this one and the demon that was far less of a monster.

“Go home, boy.” He managed to say, voice retaining that dominant strength that made him attractive.

“Why?” A fierceness bubbled to the surface. “Too scared to admit it? How hard I make you!”

Aaron may have acted tough but in reality he was scared and had lost himself in this little game.

“You play a good game, boy, but I've been doing it longer. I can see you're scared. You want me to crack, let you win this little game of yours so as you can gloat. However, I don't think you've realised the consequences. That this little game ends with you being held down. Have you ever even kissed a man before, hell a girl?”

Aaron paused at that, tensing in Sidney's lap. The older man was right, he'd not thought about what would happen if he won. Sidney was right about the kissing as well, he'd kissed a few girls but never a man. He'd not thought the suit clad man would actually do it, Aaron had just wanted to tease, to play games. That was what Aaron did.

“What would your Momma say if she found out, hmm?” Sidney questioned, blue eyes pinned on the teenager.

“Have you seen how religious she is? What do you think she'd do if I told her that her son wants to be bent over the kitchen table and fucked by some guy?”

Aaron's breathing had grown harsh, his dark eyes just stared at Sidney's chest and the white shirt hee wore not wanting to make eye contact. The older man continued to just look at him, that mop of red hair falling forwards covering yet more of his beautiful face. Sidney knew the truth about Aaron, he wasn't just an angry and moody teenager who wanted Reverend Anderson gone, he was scared of what he really felt, of disappointing his Mother, of his attraction towards men, and all those other emotions that mixed inside a teenagers mind making no real sense. Finally the demon managed to remove Aaron's arms from his neck.

“Go home, boy.” He repeated yet again though this time it was gentler, with more care.

Aaron nodded slowly and rose to his feet but didn't look at the older man, didn't speak as he padded to the door and left, closing it behind him softly. Aaron may have acted all tough but it was just that, an act, in truth the boy was trying to come to terms with his own sexual desires. A few days ago Aaron had revealed to Sidney that his Father used to beat him and his Mother, a man with that much hatred in his heart for his own family probably only worsened Aaron's fear of his homosexuality being discovered. If Aaron told his Mother she'd probably accept it in a heart beat, all she'd ever wanted was for her son to be happy, but Aaron felt so alone that he'd never tell her, instead it had turned to pent up rage. 


	2. Chapter 2

Almost twenty minutes later the white haired man had just gotten up to help himself to a drink when a knock sounded at the door,  that ruled out Anderson instantly since the preacher always pounded on his door. Before he could take a single step forwards he started to cough,  slow at first until finally Sidney was forced to reach for his white handkerchief  staining it with black.  The knock came again and Sidney straightened before pocketing the square of  fabric and answering the door which squeaked. Stood there bathed in silver moonlight was Aaron ,  a gust of cold air rushed in when Sidney finally answered the door, it was refreshing  and brought a fresh scent of grass into the house. Aaron just watched Sidney for a moment in utter silence until the older man tilted his head as if pondering something.

“Did you forget something?” Asked the demon, it took a few moments for the seventeen year old to answer.

“ Yeah, I did.” 

The next thing Sidney knew Aaron had cupped his aged cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, it was so forceful that Sidney actually found himself being pushed back over the threshold and into the house, the door swinging shut behind them. Heat dominated the kiss but it was still filled with the inexperience of a teenager. Sidney had given the boy a way out, an escape, but he'd just come right back to the dragon's den. 

“You're right.” Said Aaron when they finally separated. “I didn't think about the consequences. I got half way home before I realised.”

“Realised what?”

The two were stood very close, chests almost moulded together. Sidney towered over the redhead with ease, eyes shining devilishly. 

“That... I want the consequences.” That sentence hung in the air for a moment, colder than the night breeze but far from unpleasant. “I've never kissed a man either, until you. I just feel-” Aaron cut himself off.

“Feel what?” Sidney encouraged, his hot breath ghosted over Aaron's cheek. 

“... Empty.”

Sidney grinned at that. He'd debated just taking the teen, tying him down if needed but it looked as though that wasn't going to be necessary. Aaron was only millimetres away and offering himself freely. The teen leaned in and kissed Sidney again, this kiss was softer that the first and less messy, more controlled but still coated immaturity and innocence. The demon licked along Aaron's bottom demanding entrance that was quickly granted, Sidney mapped the younger man's mouth quickly as though he'd never again get to taste him; Sidney had no intention of this being a one time thing. Aaron stank of innocence and Sidney was determined to strip him of it. Only when the need for air became desperation did the demon release Aaron's kiss plumped lips. Cerulean eyes raked over the somewhat scrawny but still rather delectable under his mop of red hair. It was that moment when Sidney officially gave in, he wanted that boy and now Aaron was throwing himself at him there was no way he'd refuse him. It wasn't just the human that wanted him any longer but the demon as well. 

“Come with me.”

The teen obeyed the gentle order when Sidney took Aaron's hand into his own and lightly tugged him through into the reasonably sized bedroom. Aaron felt nerves bubble to the surface but he'd come this far and wouldn't let them stop him, couldn't. Sidney raked his aged fingers delicately up Aaron's flanks before suddenly pushing harshly on his lean chest knocking him backwards onto the bed, dark eyes looking up at him, chest panting. Oh, Sidney was going to devour Aaron, listen to him cry out in ecstasy. 

“Take your clothes off, boy.” The older man ordered in a deep, dark tone, there was no way it could have been heard as a request.

Aaron obeyed easily, nervously but still with ease. Sidney ate up each new patch of porcelain skin with hungry blue eyes, first came his boots and socks then that constant grey hoodie of his, cast off to reveal thin but strong arms, next was the oversized blue-black t-shirt with some kind of logo scrawled across it in white. Underneath was the lean, virginal torso of Aaron MacCready, a small patch of red hair vanishing down into his dark jeans. Sidney had to admit that there was hardly anything on the boy, all skin and bone, but the darkness inside the demon was much too focused on marking that flesh with deep purple bruises. The older man hadn't noticed but his heart rate and breathing had increased as his desire rose. Aaron paused for a moment when his slender fingers reached his belt buckle. 

“Go on.” Sidney encouraged. “I told you to take of your clothes, boy, all of them.”

Aaron shivered at Sidney's tone, dark and dominant, he liked it. Sidney watched on from the bottom of the bed.

Less than a second later the belt clicked open, a faint sound that echoed around the basic room almost teasingly and Sidney revelled in it; music to his ears. The thick fabric of his jeans was cast off to the floor as though it had committed an offence and Sidney couldn't help but growl deep in his throat.

“Stop.” Sidney ordered when Aaron reached for his boxers.

In a matter of seconds Sidney had stripped his black suit jacket off and crawled onto the bed over the teenager pressing him further into the mattress. The boy thought he was far stronger than he really was, in truth Aaron was rather weak and Sidney saw the perfect opportunity to mould him into something new. The aged fingers of his left hand ghosted over Aaron's side while Sidney supported himself with the other, every inch of him was soft and lean, perfectly ripe for corruption. With a grin Sidney pressed his lips to Aaron's unpractised ones before tucking a finger into the teen's green boxers and sliding them down his legs, Sidney's hand slid around Aaron's hip and gently stroked his already half hard cock to full hardness. Aaron didn’t even try to suppress his sighs of pleasure, he'd never felt anything like this before, of course he'd masturbated but this was so different, so much more. 

Aaron arched his back sharply into Sidney's touch, heart thundering in his chest, a needy groaned when the white haired man’s hands slid lower and began to knead his buttocks. The fingertips of one hand slipped down to tease his virginal body, grinning when Aaron's eyes fluttered shut and fingers gripped the sheets so tightly they turned white. 

“I wouldn't normally do this, but I'm giving you one more chance. Do you want this?”

The question was utterly pointless, there was no way in hell Sidney was going to release Aaron now he had him but it showed a caring side if he asked.

“God yes!”

Sidney grinned. The teen unconsciously pushed his hips up to grind against Sidney's own hard member – somewhat annoyed he was still fully dressed - causing him to growl, knowing where the true moment of pleasure lay the demon pushed two fingers into Aaron's mouth and commanded him to suck which the human did willingly.

“That's it, good boy.” Sidney purred.

When Sidney was satisfied he pulled his fingers free and moved his hand down to begin teasing Aaron's entrance, slowly he pushed a finger inside past the tight ring of never before penetrated muscle and started to stretch his boy. Eventually a second and then a third finger slipped inside pulling the younger man open in preparation for his desperate member. Soon Aaron started pushing back on Sidney's fingers, he'd never experienced anything like this before and he never wanted the feeling to end. Only when Sidney was satisfied the boy was open for him did he pull his fingers free leaving the seventeen year old to mourn the loss, but only for a moment as Sidney disrobed with all the dignity of a man his age. He crashed his lips back to the teenager's own, tongue filling his mouth as Sidney lined himself up with the redhead. He pushed almost all the way in and stilled partly to tease his boy but mainly to let him adjust to the demons size; didn't want to break him just yet. After a few moments Aaron practically begged. 

“Move!”

Suddenly Sidney slapped Aaron, not hard enough to bruise but certainly enough to sting.

“You don't get to demand anything, boy.” He hissed with all that power people overlooked at first.

“... I'm sorry, Daddy.”

Aaron's eyes grew wide and his body turned tense, almost to stone as though he'd suddenly met a Gorgon's gaze. Of all the things that could have possibly left the teens lips Sidney had never expected that word to be among them. _Oh this is going to be fun._

“Something you fantasize about, _boy_?” He emphasised the last word as he slowly pulled almost all the way out only to slam back in forcing the bed to rock and Aaron to moan. “Hmm?”

“I'm sorry-”

“Answer the question.” Sidney's next thrust was harder, sharper. “Now!”

“Yes... I d- oh God – I do.” Despite the streak of terror that ran though him, Aaron couldn't hide his pleasure from the older man. 

“Say it again.” It was an order.

“... Daddy.”

An almost animalistic growl rumbled through Sidney's chest, not only had he started to control this teenager but it seemed he wanted to be controlled. 

“Good boy.” He purred hands coming up to pin Aaron's wrists by his head so hard they'd bruise.

Sidney thrust deep into Aaron with a satisfying _slap_ of skin on skin, he'd denied his darker urges for too long and there was no holding him back now. Aaron's virginal body was like a vacuum pulling Sidney back into his tight heat, not that the white-haired man minded. He had the sudden urge to flip them and watch the younger man impale himself on his erection, however there was no way Sidney would let the boy out from under him, he needed to teach his little boy who was in charge, who dominated who. Aaron tried to free his hands intent on scraping his fingers through that magnificent white hair but Sidney was inhumanly strong. The pace grew faster and faster, harder and harder until Sidney felt himself nearing the edge, like he stood on a cliff with an ocean of raging pleasure at the bottom and he wanted nothing more than to throw himself off. Sidney's hands gripped down on Aaron's milk-white flesh to the point of bruises but Aaron didn't care, he'd ware them as a badge of honour. 

Suddenly with a strangled scream Aaron came around the older man, his untouched member emptying out over Sidney's chest, his walls tightened around his lovers hard member, _finally_ pushing Sidney off that cliff and into the pleasure sea.

“Oh Daddy” Aaron growled out, he was in heaven, or as close as a he could get.

The teenager collapsed back on the bed pulling air into his deprived lungs and not caring one bit about the ejaculate that was sandwiched between them. He'd never experienced anything like that before and as Sidney finally slipped out of him Aaron mourned the loss, his wrists were finally released and he instantly reached out for the older man, leaning up and cuddling into his chest. Sidney raised an eyebrow at that, the action was almost loving and far from anything the demon often experienced 

The boy was marked as his, _belonged_ to him. He could have fun with this.

“Daddy's good little boy.”

Sidney purred as he shuffled onto his back and let Aaron cuddle into his chest, this little act of supposed love and care was nothing more than teaching a child. Punish and reward, if Aaron was a good boy and did exactly as Sidney said then he could have these moments of pleasure, his fantasies.

Sidney was going to keep him as the perfect little boy, a pet, and when the Merger was complete nothing could keep the demon from owning Aaron MacCready forever. Sidney would have everything he worked for and even a little side thing to play with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tha you for reading, comments welcome.


End file.
